


Zombie movie drabble

by SpaciousIgnatius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Conversations, Lunch, Other, Scary Movies, Thriller, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaciousIgnatius/pseuds/SpaciousIgnatius
Summary: Team 8 and Naruto go out to lunch and argue over zombie movies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Zombie movie drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some silly thing I put together while I was thinking about movies. I love Team 8, I love Naruto, and I love zombie movies, so sue me!
> 
> No betas this time I just had fun with it. Since i'm not posting a theme fic for NaruHina2020 this month, I figured I might as well post something Naruto related.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (The thoughts and opinions expressed in this fic do not necessarily reflect the views of the author.)

“Kiba, Planet Terror was garbage. And it definitely wasn’t better than Train to Busan.”

“Oooh, look at me, two hours of zombies on a train, how interesting! You wouldn’t know a good zombie movie if it took place right in front of you, Naruto. What’s so bad about Planet Terror? It’s got motorcycles, Bruce Willis kicking the shit out of everything, babes ON motorcycles…” 

“Yeah, that’s totally what makes a good movie; a chick with a gun for a leg shooting rockets off the back of a chopper. Gimme a break, at least Train to Busan tried to be scary, unlike Planet Bullshit with a thousand explosion walk-offs and every character has a ‘I’m the REAL badass’ moment. 

“It seems,” Shino interjected, breaking Naruto and Kiba away from their argument, “that you are both forgetting that Planet Terror and Train to Busan respectively fail in comparison to 28 Days Later.”

“Nobody said 28 Days Later isn’t better. The argument at hand is that Naruto doesn’t know shit about good zombie movies.”

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. He had agreed to join Team 8 for lunch for a lack of anything better to do, not because he wanted to get scrutinized for his taste in films, especially not from Kiba. It seemed lately that every conversation he had with his former classmate turned into some sort of debate or argument. "What about World War Z? It was way better than Planet Terror, and it had a happy ending!"

Hinata cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the arguing boys around her. With all eyes of her, she seemed to shrink a bit. "Uh.. I-i was just going to mention that the book was better than the movie..." After Shino nodded in agreement, she straightened her back in her seat. "The book went into a lot more detail with how the infection worked, along with alternative food sources and the speculation of different areas as safe havens."

"That makes sense, wasn't the book written by that Brooks guy, who wrote the Zombie Survival Guide?" 

"Psssh. See what I mean? You actually read that dumb thing, Naruto? It was a total joke! They sold it in the humor section!"

"It was informative! It not only told about different kinds of infections, but it also laid out exactly what weapons, resources and tools you'd need for an all-out zombie apocalypse, and basic first-aid!" 

Kiba pounding his fist on the table as his bursting laughter filled the air around them.  
"It's fiction! In case you haven't noticed, there aren't any zombies!" He whipped the beginnings of tears from his eyes, his outburst little more than spuradic chuckles. "Besides, even if there were, we're ninja. We've got weapons on us every moment, and if we really needed to, a Katon jutsu would knock out a whole load of them at once."

"Actually, I can think of multiple reasons how zombies on fire would be much worse than just zombies." Shino pushed his glasses up on his face, a gesture only those close to him could identify as an irritated twitch. 

"Whatever! You know what I mean!" It was Kiba's turn to cross his arms in frustration.

"You'd have known that if you'd read the book." Hinata muttered, barely louder than a whisper.

"You see?! Hinata's on my side! Tell him, Hinata, it's a good book!"

A few tables away, Shikamaru groaned. So much for a quiet lunch away from the tower. He picked up his bento and headed towards the door, not even acknowledging his bothersome friends as they carried on their loud conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said before, this was just for a little fun. I might have some more goofy one-off conversations coming soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
